Oh my dear Peter Pan
by Matfreya
Summary: Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vu malheureusement. oh Arthur, où es-tu maintenant ? Es-tu rester un immortel coincés dans le corps d'un enfant ? Te sents tu seul parfois sur ton île perdu au delà des étoiles ? Tu me manques Arthur, mais la seule chose que je peux faire contre ça, c'est me remémorer et raconter notre histoire ...
1. Il était une fois (prologue)

Le vieil homme regarda les enfants avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres, vaillant à ce qu'ils rangent bien leurs chambres, les enfants y mettaient tous leurs coeur leurs grand-père ayant promit de leurs raconter une de ses fabuleuses histoires si la pièces remplie de jouet se retrouvait aussi neuve que les premiers jours.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, les deux enfants étaient dans leurs lits, silencieux et impatients à la fois, prêt à écouter l'homme grisonnant. Celui-ci sembla hésiter un peu avant de se lancer sous le regard attentifs des deux bambins.

\- Les enfants, connaissez-vous l'histoire de Peter Pan ?

Les deux petits se regardèrent, déconcertés d'une telle question. Ils hochèrent donc la tête d'un même mouvement, se demandant pourquoi leurs papi adoré leurs posé une question si réthorique. Tout le monde connaissez l'histoire de cet enfant, vivant éternellement sur son île, jouant et défiant le capitaine crochet. Devant la tête que faisait ses descendants, le vieil homme eût un doux sourire.

-Je parles de la vraie histoire de Peter Pan. Saviez-vous que son vrai prénom été Arthur et que la fée clochette était en réalité toujours accompagnée d'un lapin vert du nom de Flying Mint Bunny ?

Cette fois les enfants avaient l'air étonnés voir septiques. Comment diable leurs grand-père savait-il ça ?

-je vais donc vous raconter la véritable histoire de ce héro bien méconnu du monde ...

Vingt minutes tout au plus après le long monologue de leurs papi, les enfants dormaient, respirant paisiblement. L'homme grisonnant se leva donc sans bruit et quitta la petite chambre à coucher, rejoignant son épouse dans le salon pour la saluer avant d'aller lui-même se faufiler dans sa couche. Une fois bien au chaud sous les épaisses couvertures de laines il ferma les yeux et fit le bilan de sa vie : Un mariage arrangé duquel était né quatre enfants, une femme avec qui il ne s'entendait pas vraiment, des enfants qu'il ne voyait que trop rarement. La seule chose de positive dans ce cadre morne était la présence de ses chère petits enfants, lui amenant vie et lumière fans cette fatale boucle qu'était sa vie.

Pour pallier à ses tristes pensées il se remémora sa jeunesse, plongeant avidement dans un passé fantastique et heureux grace à une personne qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier : Peter Pan, aussi appelé Arthur.


	2. Rencontre et commencement

Le vieil homme rentra dans sa chambre, il alla s'assoir près de la fenêtres, regardant le ciel étoilé avec nostalgie. Il allait sombrer dans un sommeil assez profond, quand un scintillement attira son attention. Francis se releva d'un coup et se précipita à la fenêtre, scrutant le ciel bleu nuit avec un regard doux, ne voyant rien il soupira et retourna s'asseoir. Il espérait encore et toujours que son cher Peter Pan revienne, le vieil homme se leva mais cette fois alla se coucher dans son lit, chantonnant une vieille comptine qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance.

\- Regardes bien cette étoile dans l'océan du ciel, quand tes rêves y font escales ils sont éternels. C'est cette deuxième étoile à droite au fond du ciel, qui ce soir t'envoie un signal et sa lumière t'appelle ...

Francis soupira, il continuait de chanter cette chansonnette en français, priant pour que le miracle se réalise une deuxième fois. Il ferma les yeux, conscient qu'il avait déjà raté sa chance, alors les larmes aux yeux, il laissa les souvenirs courir sous ses paupières ridées. Il se revit enfant, plein d'entrain et de vie.

Le jeune garçon blond avait enfilé sa chemise de nuit, se hâtant des les couloirs de la grande maison, le marbre froid picotant ses pieds nus. Il arriva a la chambre qu'il partageait avec ses deux frères cadets et fût heureux de retrouver la moelleuse moquette. Deux petites têtes toutes aussi blondes que lui le regardèrent en souriant, s'agitant dans leurs lits. Les deux plus jeunes enfants étaient des jumeaux âgés de six ans, et étaient le jour et la nuit, le petit Matthew était timide, et un visage d'ange collant parfaitement avec ses petites boucles blondes, boucles fort semblable à celles de son aîné, quand à Alfred il était toujours très expressif et sociable, ses courts cheveux blonds s'accordant à merveille avec son visage et son attitude dynamique.

Francis leurs sourit et vint se glisser dans le lits en face de celui des jumeaux, le blond avouait souvent regretter les neufs ans d'écart qui le séparait de ses précieux petits frères. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus partager leurs chambre très longtemps, en effet ses quinze ans arrivés dans deux jours, et leurs père n'acceptait plus que son aîné dorme avec les enfants, comme il lui avait dit : "cela est puéril, tu ne peux point rester dans une chambre d'enfant, tu es un homme Francis, alors il faut que tu dises adieux à tes naïfs rêves enfantins et que tu te conduise un peu en adulte !"

Le jeune blond soupira avant d'allumer sa lampe de chevet, attrapant par la même occasion le livre qui était posé sur sa commode. Il se plongea dans une longue lecture silencieuse, voyageant grâce aux mots. Il finit cependant par s'endormir, complètement exténué de sa journée au collège.

Ce fut un long frisson qui réveilla l'adolescent, il se redressa sur son lit et resta perplexe face à la fenêtre ouverte, il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir fermé avant de partir à la douche. Il se leva et alla la fermer en se frottant les yeux, mais alors qu'il retournait dormir une lueur verte attira son attention, il s'approcha du tiroir concerné et l'ouvrit, retenant un cri de surprise en voyant une petite fée jaune suivit d'un lapin de la même taille mais vert en sortir précipitamment. Une main ce plaqua sur la bouche de Francis et il entendit une voix à peu près du même âge que la sienne murmurer à son oreille.

-écoute moi bien, je vais te lâcher et tu vas te tenir tranquille, d'accord ?

Le jeune blond hocha la tête et fût libérer, il se retourna pour regarder son agresseur et fût surprit de sa beauté sauvage. L'intrus devait avoir son âge et avait des cheveux blonds en bataille, de grands yeux verts émeraudes, une tenue verte ainsi qu'un arc dans son dos. Francis ne pût prêter plus attention a l'inconnu car un petit cris attira son attention. Il se précipita vers Matthew qui n'osait plus bouger certainement de peur.

Le blond rassura le jeune enfant avant d'aller voir ce garçon si insolite, l'interrompant alors qu'il semblait chercher quelques choses.

-Excusez moi, mais puis-je vous aider ?

-Je cherches mon ombre

Francis souris sans paraître interloqué par cette phrase plus que farfelue. Il s'approcha d'un tiroir, le tirant alors qu'une forme noire profitait de la mince ouverture pour s'y glisser et s'échapper. L'inconnu se jeta à sa poursuite sous les rires du petit Matthew qui était à présent rassuré, ce fut d'ailleurs ces rires qui réveillèrent le jumeau endormi. L'aîné de la fratrie rit aussi lorsqu'il vu le garçon habillé de vert appliquer du savon entre son chausson et son ombre. L'enfant s'approcha du personnage insolite avec du fil et une aiguille.

-Tu ne la raccommodera pas avec une savonnette, assis-toi et tiens toi tranquille , je vais te la recoudre.

Francis se mit donc au travail sous le regard légèrement méfiant de l'autre, une fois son oeuvre finit il leva les yeux et rencontra un regard émeraude qui sembler le scruter. Il rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux, gardant quand-même son attention sur l'intrus qui avait commencer à parler.

-Comment ce fait-il que tu sois si serviable alors que je suis un inconnu qui vient de m'introduire dans votre chambre sans ta permission ?

Le blond aux yeux bleus parut encore plus gêné et ne parla pas bien fort pour lui répondre.

-Eh bien je sais qui tu es ... Tu es Peter Pan ...

Le fameux Peter éclata d'un rire cristallin et hocha la tête.

-En effet c'est comme cela que les enfants de votre monde me nomme, mais mon vrai prénom est Arthur !

-Arthur ? ... D'accord ... Sinon comment se fait-il que kumajiro est attrapé ton ombre ?

À l'Entente du nom de leurs chien blanc, les deux petits rejoignirent les adolescents, se calant confortablement contre leurs grand frère.

-C'est simple je venais écouter les histoires quand ...

-Mes histoires ?!

Le jeune français avait l'air abasourdi, ni de savoir quoi répondre, alors que ses joues avaient pour de bon pris une couleur tomate.

-Bien-sûr tes histoires ! Quelles autres histoires pourrais-je écouter ?

-Alors je suis heureux qu'elles te plaisent, mais ce n'est plus la peine de venir, car il n'y aura plus d'histoires ...

Arthur fût surpris puis eut un air contrarié, il rapprocha son visage de celui de Francis en retroussant son nez.

-Comment ça plus d'histoires ?

-Demain je quittes la chambre d'enfants, et donc ne pourrais plus raconter d'histoires aux jumeaux mon père estime quand ayant mes quinze ans dans deux jours, je dois grandir ...

L'adolescent à l'allure sauvage retroussa encore plus son nez et attrapa la main de Francis.

-Je t'interdis de grandir ! Tu vas venir avec moi au pays imaginaire ! Vous allez venir tous les trois

Et il tira Francis jusqu'à la fenêtre, ordonnant a Clochette de les saupoudrer de poussière de fée ...


	3. L'inoubliable voyage

_hello, je suis vraiment désolé du retard, je ne vais pas vous donner de fausses excuses, je n'ai juste pas eu le temps et l'inspiration d'écrire ces derniers temps, mais ça va beaucoup mieux. Normalement je devais sortir un chapitre tous les lundis, mais je vais changer celà et ne poster que quand chaque chapitre sera fini, ce qui signifie que certaines semaines vous vous retrouverez avec un, deux ou même trois chapitres, mais d'autres semaines c'est possible qu'il n'y en ai pas. Maintenant le deuxième point que je voulais aborder, et bien c'est sur l'histoire en elle-même, comme vous avez vus elle est beaucoup inspirée de l'histoire de peter pan par disney seulement à partir de ce chapître celà va changer, et bien que vous allez retrouver des éléments du dessin animé je vais en incorporer certain du véritable Peter pan par Barrie, et je vais mélanger le tout avec beaucoup beaucoup d'éléments personnel, c'est conc possible que vous trouviez que l'histoire ne suit plus vraiment le conte de votre enfance. la biz_

Le français ne comprit pas mais il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le nez, il éternua et s'étonna de voir qu'il était recouvert d'une poudre jaune, rectification ils étaient tous recouvert de cette fine couche qui semblait provenir de la petite fée dorée. La concernée avait l'air de bouder, seule dans son coin, les joues gonflées et les bras croisés, son approbation quant a l'arrivée des trois jeunes garçons dans le monde secret d'Arthur avait l'air plus que relative.

Celui que tous surnommés Peter pan voletait doucement dans les airs, tirant légèrement sur les mains de l'adolescent au dessous de lui sans sembler prêter attention à la petite créature féerique qui le fusillait du regard, et sans que Francis ne puisse lui résister, le garçon était fasciné par cet être mystique qui débarquait de nul part. Les pieds du français quittèrent lentement le sol, laissant celui-ci ébahit. Il eut le réflexe d'attraper le bras d'Alfred qui tenait la main de Matthew, ainsi les trois frères se retrouvèrent entrain de voler, guidés par le jeune garçon à l'allure si sauvage. La petite troupe s'envola par la fenêtre, guidé par Arthur.

Quand Francis regarda le sol il réalisa enfin qu'il volait, il volait pour de vrai ! Et cela accompagné de la personne qu'il avait toujours voulu rencontrer. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'aperçut même pas Big Ben devant lui, heureusement Arthur avait bien compris cela et se posa sur l'une des larges aiguilles de l'horloge géante, toujours ébahit le français ne fit ni ne dit rien, et resta sagement aux côtés de son idole.

\- Où est-ce que nous allons ?

C'était Matthew qui avait enfin osé élever la voix, mais comme à son habitude le jeune garçon se fit ignorer, sa voix trop faible pour parvenir aux oreilles de l'adolescent imaginaire, se fut donc Alfred qui demanda innocemment où ils allaient.

-Eh bien, je vous emmène avec moi au pays imaginaire !

Le jeune blond avait sourit avec enthousiasme, mais son visage vira à la grimace quand il sentit Clochette lui tirer une mèche de cheveux, montrant ainsi son mécontentement. Arthur fit une moue puis regarda le petit lapin vert qui le suivait aussi loyalement que la fée jaune, celui-ci voletait tranquillement, alors le jeune adolescent sourit et serra un peu plus fort la main de Francis dans la sienne, se tant que l'avenir leurs réservé encore beaucoup de surprise. L'aîné de la petite fratrie n'eût pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il fut de nouveaux tiré dans le vide, mais cette fois, il profitât de la vue plutôt que de rester bêtement choqué, il regarda malicieusement le garçon de son âge et lui dit avec une voix pleine d'entrain :

-J'imagine que tu nous emmènes à la deuxième étoile à droite ? -Et il éclatât d'un rire cristallin -

Les enfants volèrent encore un moment avant de finalement traverser un tunnel de milles et une couleurs. Matthew et Alfred ouvrirent grand leurs bouches en un "0" commun, s'émerveillant des formes et des couleurs toutes aussi magnifiques les unes que les autres. Francis lâcha la main d'Arthur et s'élança à toute vitesse vers la fin du kaléidoscope, écartant grand les bras. Il s'arrêta quand il arriva au dessus d'une grande île à la végétation luxuriante, un bateau attira son attention, c'était un gros pavillon à la coque rouge, pour l'instant il stationnait près d'un rochet qui ressembler étrangement à un crâne squelettique. Le blond sursauta en entendant un son semblable à un grondement lors des orages, en cherchant la provenance du bruit, il fut étonné de voir une boule noire se précipiter sur lui. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant mentalement au choc mais rien ne vint, juste une agréable chaleur et le vent dans ses cheveux. Il rouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il était dans les bras d'Arthur, et que celui-ci volait tout droit vers l'île, l'adolescent demanda où était passé ses frère et l'autre lui répondit qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés sur l'île, et que donc il n'avait pas à s'en faire, et qu'il devait juste le laisser faire pour les ramener sur la plage en un seul morceau.

Le français ne sût dire combien de temps ils avaient parcouru le ciel pour éviter les boulets de canons, mais cela lui avait parût assez agréable pour ne pas qu'il s'en préoccupe. L'anglais s'arrêta un moment au dessus de la forêt et lui demanda s'il se sentait de rejoindre ses frère et la tanière des garçons perdus seul, et même si Francis n'avait pas comprît grand chose il hocha la tête et Arthur le lâcha, avant de partir comme une flèche en direction du bateau du Capitaine Crochet.

Le blond eût besoin de temps pour se stabiliser, mais des qu'il eût finit sa tâche il fila vers la forêt, malheureusement il perdit l'équilibre et ne réussit pas à s'en remettre, s'écrasant avec fracas sur le sol parsemé de pierres aiguisées. La dernière image qu'il eût avant de perdre connaissance fut Clochette souriant comme s'il elle avait gagnée le plus beau des cadeaux, et un lapin vert volant qui lui avait l'air un peu triste et coupable.

De son côté Arthur avait rejoins le capitaine, voulant l'embêter et le faire enrager. Il s'amusa d'abord à passer entre les différentes voiles du navire, puis il se posa sur le pont, attrapant sa dague, pour se défendre des nombreux coups que l'on essayait de lui administrer. En se battant il se fit la remarque que sa dague était plus une petite épée qu'une dague à proprement parlé, distrait par ses propres réflexions, il ne vit pas à temps le coup de Crochet et se fit entailler la joue, comprenant qu'il avait intérêt à faire un peu plus attention, il se ré-investit dans le combat mais celui-ci du prendre fin quand les deux ennemis entendirent un son qu'ils pouvaient reconnaître parmi des milliers, ce son était pourtant assez simple, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un vulgaire : _tic-tac-tic-tac-tic-tac_ , comme pourrait le faire n'importe quel réveil au monde, mais ce son m'était le célèbre capitaine dans un état de peur avancé, et l'anglais par soucis de respect pour son adversaire préférait abandonner le combat et retourner à la tanière des garçons perdus, essuyant le sang qui coulait sur sa joue.


	4. Premiers pas dans le pays imaginaire

Quand Arthur arriva à son abris, il fût surprit de le trouver silencieux, malgré la présence de certains des garçons perdus, cependant ils n'étaient pas tous présent, d'ailleurs le jeune blond n'apercevait pas son invité dans le petit salon de l'arbre creux et en fût surprit, il aurait juré avoir vu Francis se diriger vers le repère, il questionna du regard les enfants assis en arc-de-cercle mais ils ne comprirent pas son regard, le maître des lieux soupira avant de poser sa question à voix haute.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un jeune homme blond de mon âge entrer dans la tanière ?

Les têtes se baissèrent automatiquement à l'entente de la question, ne voulant croiser les yeux de leur chef, puis enfin un des enfants se leva et s'approcha d'Arthur, il semblait mal à l'aise dans son pyjama semblable a un raton laveur.

-Et bien il y a eu un jeune garçon blond de ton âge mais clochette nous a dit qu'il était ton ennemi et qu'on devait donc lui lancer des trucs alors qu'il était en plein vole ...

-Je vous demande pardon ? Vous l'avez caillassé ?! Et il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?!

Le blond semblait être dans une colère noir, son visage était rouge, et il serait les poings au points que ceux-ci dévièrent blancs. Il se mit à faire les cents pas, attendant une réponse de la part d'un des garçons, ce fût cette un jeune brun qui était lui aussi habillé d'un pyjama raton laveur qui pris la parole :

-Le garçon s'est écrasé sur des pierres, et vu qu'il avait l'air mal au point, et que deux garçons disaient être ses frères on a envoyé les autres ainsi que les deux fameux "frères" chercher l'un des médecins chez les indiens ... En attendant on l'a mit dans ton lit ...

Sans attende Arthur se dirigea dans sa chambre et fut soulager de voir que Francis était bien là, il se pencha au dessus du blessé et l'observa quelques instants, celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir, cependant on pouvait apercevoir les prémices d'un hématome sur sa pommette ainsi qu'une éraflure au bord de ses lèvres. Le blond soupira puis pris son pouls pour se rassurer, il s'assit ensuite aux côtés de l'endormi et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, sa main s'attardant quelques fois sur sa joue. L'adolescent habillé de vert se releva et partit chercher de quoi éponger un peu le sang qui s'échapper de certaines plaies de son invité.

Quand il arriva dans la salle d'eau Arthur s'arrêta un instant devant un miroir, il était encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude dû à son petit combat avec Crochet, et l'entaille sur sa joue allait certainement lui laisser une petite cicatrice, il se perdit facilement dans ses pensées et ce fût un raffut pas possible qui le tira de ses songes. Les garçons étaient rentrés et avaient ramenés avec eux un médecin. Le jeune garçon sortit de la salle de bain et alla accueillir l'indien, il l'emmena ensuite jusqu'à sa couche pour que l'homme puisse examiner le blessé, Arthur connaissait bien cette indien, il s'appelait Yao et avait des traits assez asiatique, tout comme le reste de sa tribu, il en était d'ailleurs le chef, ils parlèrent ensemble un long moment alors que l'homme bandait et inspectait le blessé.

Une fois que Yao fut sortit, le blond remontât dans la salle principal de son repère et se posta devant la totalité des garçons perdus, appelant Clochette pour qu'elle les rejoignent puis Arthur commença le plus long sermon de sa vie, n'oubliant pas d'engueuler assez fort la petite fée jaune, qui devint vite rouge et riposta, c'est à se moment que le maitre de la demeure s'énerva vraiment et prononça une sentence qui fit pâlir la fée et les enfants.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de montrer sa colère, Arthur descendit dans sa chambre et s'y enferma, chose très rare qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il ne voulait voir personne. Il sourit en voyant la petite fée verte volerait près du lit, comme si elle veillait sur le blond toujours endormi. Le jeune homme mystique vint s'assoir puis s'allonger près du blessé et le regarda un long moment, caressant maladroitement quelques mèches de cheveux, il soupira

\- J'aurais aimé que notre première rencontre ne se finisse pas ainsi, je suis désolé, mais tu verras je te protégerai et te ferais découvrir mon monde merveilleux pour que tu reste à jamais à mes côtés ...

Quand Francis reprit connaissance, il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux, préférant profiter de l'agréable chaleur qui l'englobait pendant encore quelques instants, il consentit cependant à enfin les ouvrir en entendant un grognement tous près de son oreille. Il regarda d'où provenait l'étrange son et sursauta quand son visage tomba à quelques centimètres de celui que tous surnommaient "Peter pan", le blond se releva et sortit précipitamment de la couche. Une fois à plus d'un mètre de l'endormi il essaya de reprendre ses esprits, sa première constatation fut qu'il était, à de nombreux endroits, recouvert de bandages et autres pansements, la deuxième fut que son poignet lui faisait affreusement mal, il soupira pour ignorer la douleur puis sortit de la pièce, puis de la maison.

Le français marcha un moment parmi la végétation luxuriante du pays imaginaire, réfléchissant à sa situation qui pour lui était assez mauvaise, car certes son héro et modèle l'avait emmener avec lui vivre mille et une aventure, et ce fameux héro avait l'air un peu attaché à lui, Francis rosi de plaisir à sa propre pensée mais une vérité dérangeante vint vite obscurcir son tableau idyllique : le blond pensait avoir reconnu les enfants qui lui avaient envoyés des pierres en plein vole, et si c'était bien eux : les enfants perdus, alors Francis se sentait vraiment mal car ils étaient les principal amis et protecteurs de celui que tous surnommaient "Peter Pan". Le blond soupira avant de finalement s'arrêter de marcher, arrivant près de l'une des grandes falaises côtières, il s'avança et regarda les vagues venir violemment heurté la roche, de là ou il était il pouvait admirer le rochet-crane ainsi que le bateau du Capitaine.

Il marcha jusqu'à arriver à l'extrême bord de la falaise puis ouvrit grand les bras avant de se laisser tomber en avant, la sensation lui coupa le souffle et la pression de l'air lui compressa la poitrine, lui asséchant la bouche. Francis ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à s'écraser dans l'eau glaciale.


End file.
